Phantom Kitty Cat
by The Dp Fangurl
Summary: Sounds absurd, no? But if you give the story a chance, you might find it to your liking... Danny, amnesia stricken, wanders the world only to meet Wolverine and Rogue... and there is where Danny's adventures truly begin... This is Danny's X-men story.
1. Chapter 1

**It's not the most ORIGINAL idea ever, but I thought of this myself. It makes Danny a more trustworthy ally to Wolverine. Here's the full summary: (DON'T READ IT IF YOU HATE SPOILERS!)  
><strong>

**Full summary: Danny wakes up, Amnesia Stricken, no memories of the past on his mind at all. He remembers getting infused with Cat DNA and forcefully tearing apart from his memories. He wanders the Earth when he came upon a bar. There, he met Rogue and agreed to stay together temporarily. Secrets revealed and hitchhiking with Wolverine, they get rescued by Professor X. The true adventure starts there... This was Danny and the X-men's story.  
><strong>

**Cat DNA... LOL. Yeah... I thought about this one really hard. Enjoy! This is my most focused project right now. It might take some time, trust me it's harder than it looks.  
><strong>

**I DON'T OWN THE ACTUAL DIALOGUE FROM WOLVERINE! I don't have a very trustworthy source, so some dialogue may be wrong or affected by Danny's presence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Progolue: Expect Anything. (That's a warning to you readers xD)<br>**

_"He will be the most powerful three-way bloodline of the world ever. He might even make up for Logan.." Danny heard Stryker say as he tried his hardest to get out of the table he was strapped on. He struggled and kicked but the green ecto-chains holding him wouldn't budge. _

_"Which DNA do you want me to infuse him with?" A professor asked Stryker. Pure fear started to grow inside Danny when he turned back into human form out of exhaustion. Stryker just smiled and faced the man. _

_"Surprise me, anything will do to make up for Project X." Stryker said carelessly. The professor looked at all the files, and picked one at random. He made sure that it was at least some un-ordinary creature. But Fate was a cruel trickster. _

_"A Cilophyte or Cecaelia?" Stryker asked, looking at the file. It doesn't seem so appealing. _

_"Let's just get this over with." A worker said, pulling the DNA sample out of the folder and putting in a machine. At this point, Danny was terrified. He went ghost again and tried to use his ghostly wail but Stryker came over and 'gave him a little shock' with his taser. Danny's head fell unconscious as he turned back into a human. _

_"Preparing for Project XX." Stryker said. (If this was a movie, the screen blacks out and you hear Danny scream)_

* * *

><p><strong>Later..<strong>

_"You idiot... that's Cat DNA!" Danny awoke to the sound of yelling. He fully opened his eyes groggily only to see a dead professor on the floor stabbed by a knife. Danny moaned, he felt different and weird. And not his kind of weird. _

_"Ugh, idiots. Project XX is ruined because of him! Unless..." Stryker pondered for a while before staring at the now conscious Danny. He grinned evilly, he could still use a part-cat half-ghost half-human kid as a weapon. He just needed to add the final touches to make it even a more perfect weapon! _

_"Huh..?" Danny asked and said something for the first time since arriving at the secret facility. He didn't like the look in those guy's eyes._

_"Don't worry... it'll be all over soon.." Stryker said and he blacked out. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one, Two weeks later. Third person POV<br>**

Rogue was hitchhiking again. She couldn't help running away from home, no... not after what she did to the boy she received her first kiss from. She stepped off the rusted truck along with a man wearing a heavy coat. She looked around to see her surroundings.

"Where are we? I thought you said you were gonna take me as far as Laughlin City." Rogue said to the man. The man faced Rogue.

"This is Laughlin City." The man said to Rogue and abandoned the girl to go to wherever-god-knows. Rogue sighed and went into the nearest bar/parlor. She walked inside the crowded place, wearing her cloak as a means of disguise. She really did not want to be out there in the snow just because she wasn't old enough to be there. She knows the risks, and she's taking them. But what surprised her was that there was another boy, about 14 or so also in the bar. Except he had no cloak on. But no man dared to say anything nor pursued him for a fight.

Rogue walked up to the boy, unsure of if she should greet him or not. The boy looked up. Rogue was a bit disturbed by his look, he was wearing a white normal tee with a red circle in the middle and jeans, but what disturbed her was the collar around his neck. He wasn't supposed to be treated like some kind of animal, was he?

"What's a young girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked Rogue. Rogue was taken aback by this question, considering she could think of a million comebacks.

"What about you?" She asked him back.

"Let's mind our own businesses." The boy said, watching the fight from a distance.

"Gentlemen, in all my years... I've never seen anything like that... Are you gonna let this man walk away with your money?" The emcee said, exciting the crowd and persuading for volunteers.

"I'll fight him!" A voice said from a man named Stu.

"Ladies and gentlemen our savior." The emcee announced again.

"Whatever you do, don't hit him in the balls." Emcee quietly whispered to Stu.

"You said 'anything goes'!" Stu protested hotly.

"'Anything goes', but he'll take it personal." Emcee replied before beginning the fight. Rogue watched horridly as Wolverine did get beaten up but turned the tables real hard on Stu.

"Look, if you were a runaway, I could use some help on the roa..."

"Sure, but it won't last long. As long as your with me, you live for another day." Danny interrupted before Rogue finished making her offer.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight's winner and still king of the cage, the Wolverine." The emcee announced over the boo's to Wolverine. Frankly, Wolverine couldn't care a shit, he was just in it for the money.

"My name's Danny." Danny introduced himself.

"Rogue." was all she said.

* * *

><p><strong>A little later<strong>

"Do you have money?" Rogue asked Danny, sitting at the bar table close to the tip jar. Danny smirked at Rogue's seat and how close it is to the tip jar.

"No, I offer protection. For free even." Danny responded back, looking at the surroundings of the area. Rogue's gaze then focused on the container full of loose change.

"You kids want something new? Or are you sticking with water?" The bartender asked before moving the money away from the girl. Danny wanted to chuckle, but he was in no fit condition to. Logan comes and sits at the end of the bar. Danny could congratulate him... but then again it never turns out so well.

"I'll have a beer." Logan asked the bartender after pulling out a cheap cigarette and putting it in his mouth. Logan then stared at Rogue wearing the green cloak and Danny wearing the red cat/dog collar. But he took it away immediately as he pulled out his money.

"I'll be right back." Danny excused himself before hopping off the chair and wandering off. Rogue then stared at Logan when he received his beer and began pouring it in his mug. She felt a bit of an awkward tinge inside of her to be sitting almost right next to him and exchanging weird stares. The TV turned on with some 'news':

"Once the arrival point for thousands of American immigrants is opening it's doors again. Preparations are nearly completed for the upcoming United Nations world summit. With nearly every invitation confirmed, the event promises to be the largest single gathering of world leaders in history. The leaders of over 200 nations will discuss issues ranging from the worlds economic climate and weapons treaties to the mutant phenomenon and it's impact on our world stage. Many American legislators have contended that the debate over mutant issues should be primary focus, of what is, on the surface, a strictly diplomatic affair..." Before drifting off into the details.

"I had to go somewhere, sorry." Danny apologized after swiftly moving back into his original chair. He handed Rogue some loose 5 and 10 dollar bills, amazing her.

"Where did you get this?" She asked. Danny smirked.

"I have my ways to survive, and you have yours." He pointed out before they both saw Stu sneak up on Logan. He tapped Logan on the shoulder.

"You owe me some money." Wolverine just pretended that nothing happened, not wanting to get in this situation right now.

"Come on Stu, let's not do this." One of his companions tried to reason, but Stu ignored him.

"No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it." Wolverine still focused on smoking his cigarette.

"I know what you are." Stu whispered to him. That finally caught Wolverine's attention.

"You lost your money. Keep this up, you'll lose something else." He said, moving his attention somewhere again. Danny whispered into Rogue's ear:

"Something's bad going to happen." Rogue also felt that way. Stu suddenly went to his friend's pocket and pulled out a sharp dirk.

"**LOOK OUT!**" Rogue screamed abruptly, which alerted Wolverine to suddenly turned around and forced Stu to drop the dirk. He was held against the wall as three sharp claws emerged from between Wolverine's knuckles. Danny took a step back and tried to drag Rogue back but Rogue stayed still, watching as the middle claw almost lengthened to cut Stu's throat. Everyone froze, except the bartender.

"Get out of my bar freak." He threatened Logan with a gun pointed to his head. Logan carelessly turned his stare a little towards him but not completely. He gulped and then in a flash cut the gun's ammo out and held both hands at their throats. Rogue also gulped. Danny just stood there, a little motionless about what just happened. Logan sheathed his claws and walked out. On the way, Danny and Rogue tried to avoid his intimidated stare and walks out. Rogue then gets an idea and whispers it into Danny's ear. Danny silently agrees as they follow Logan out the door. They both climb into the trunk of the truck and covered themselves. Rogue may be well-hidden, but Danny was squished. So, he used one of his new powers... turning into cat form... a small black and white kitten. Did I forget to mention that Danny was part cat? **(Duh, for people who read the summary)**

* * *

><p><strong>After a few minutes of driving<strong>

Logan drove into the road, hoping to find a new place where his identity was one again concealed. He could've sworn he heard squeaking noises at the back... he then stops the trunk to investigate. Danny doesn't feel the movement of the car again, so he knows that Logan is going to check on them. He quickly turns back into human form, a little squished in his black bag. He wonders if Rogue was doing any better.

Logan approaches the trunk, to see two unfamiliar bags. He pokes both of them, not surprised in any way to see them both move. He uncovers Rogue's by pulling the cloth away and unzips the bag to see Danny. He tried to keep his calm expression though, after what happened back there in the bar.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Logan asks both of them. Danny elbowed Rogue but Rogue just gave a 'really?' look to him.

"I'm sorry. I needed a ride. Thought you might help me." Rogue explained.

"Us." Danny added. It was Rogue's turn to elbow him. Logan stared at them intensely before answering:

"Get out." Logan said. Rogue seemed taken aback by the hostility, but Danny was used to it. And that was without his past life memories.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Rogue asked, hoping Logan would should a change of heart. **(Wow...)**

"I don't know." He said carelessly as he tossed both bags out of the trunk.

"You don't know, or you don't care?" Danny asked him.

"Pick one." Logan answered before leaving both teenagers onto the plain street. They both stared at each other and looked back at him. Logan started the truck and drove away after Rogue said: "I saved you life." and Logan replying: "No, you didn't.".

Logan begun to speed off but he stops and let the two kids get on anyways. Danny did not feel particularly hungry, but Rogue was practically starving.

"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" Rogue asks the man. Logan reaches in the glove compartment and hands Rogue some jerky.

"You want some?" Rogue asked Danny.

"No, I'm good. I don't usually eat so much anyways." Danny replied. Danny and Logan both observed Rogue take off her gloves just eat the beef jerky.

"I'm Rogue." Rogue introduced herself.

"Danny." Danny added also. Logan would rather care less and focused on the road. Rogue then spotted something same with both Danny and Logan...

"You two have the same types of Dog tags. Were you guys in the same war or something?" Rogue asked them both. For the first time Danny showed some hostility at the mention of his dog tag attached to his collar. Logan just stuffed the tag into his sweater.

"Nice place your living." Danny commented.

"Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad." Rogue negatively added.

"Hey. If you'd prefer the road.."

"No, no. It looks great... Looks cozy." Rogue interrupted him, afraid of getting kicked out. Rogue felt a cold sensation wash over her, so she cupped her hands, rubbing them together.

"Put your hands on the heater." Wolverine said, reaching for Rogue's hands but Rogue put her hands out of reach. Danny watched as Rogue pulled on her gloves again.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, kid." Logan said.

"It's nothing personal. It's just that... when people touch my skin, something happens." Danny stared at her for a while, before shifting uncomfortably a little away.

"What?" Wolverine asked Rogue.

"I don't know. They just get hurt," Danny felt sympathy rush in him. He watched them zoom past the snowy trees and such for a while.

"Fair enough. Hey kid, you alright?" Logan watched as Danny shifted uncomfortably again. He looked up, eyes now a mixture of baby blue and green. But once Wolverine blinked, they were back to regular baby blue.

"I'm fine." Danny stated firmly. Rogue's gaze then suddenly went on Logan's hand as it reached for the steering wheel.

"When they come out... does it hurt?" Rogue dared to ask him.

"Every time. So what kind of a name is 'Rogue'?" Logan asked Rogue.

"Says the guy who has a name that's 'Wolverine'." Danny responded for Rogue.

"Name's Logan."

"Marie," Rogue responded. The truck filled with silence as they took a slow turn into the snowy road.

"You know, both of you should wear your seat belt." Rogue said, spotting that both Danny and Logan didn't want to wear their seat-belt.

"Look, kid. I don't need advice on auto safety from..."Logan and

"I'm perfectly fine..." Danny said at the same time before the truck hit a tree and sent Logan flying out. Danny just held onto the seat real tight cowardly shaking. The whole window was cracked severely and tiny glass pieces were on the floor. Both kids watched as Logan rolled and slid into the snow with intense impact. Rogue could've sworn she heard a small _meow_ in the whole process right next to her.

"Did you hear that?" Rogue asked Danny.

"Hear what?" He asked back. Both watched Logan in a weird position on the floor. A few seconds passed before they saw him move towards them. Danny opened the door and waited for Rogue to follow, but Rogue couldn't break free of her seat-belt.

"You alright?" Logan asked Rogue. Rogue and Danny watched amazingly as the wounds on Wolverine's face healed almost instantly.

"Even I can't heal that fast..." Danny commented.

"Kid, are you alright?" Wolverine asked once again.

"I'm stuck!" Rogue said, thrashing and struggling to get the stupid seat-belt off. Logan starts to approach Rogue for help, but then stops and sniffs the air. He looks around only to see Sabretooth tackle him to the ground.

"I have to help Wolverine, wait a minute!" Danny yelled to Rogue before heading towards the fighting duo.

"Kid, I got this!" Wolverine attempted to reassure Danny before getting hit by Sabretooth with a stick made of tree wood. Danny hissed by instinct and faced the enemy. Logan landed hard on the truck, but they were both shocked to see Danny facing the enemy. Cat ears sprung from Danny's hair and a tail emerged with it. 10 sharp adamantium 1 1/2-inch cat claws emerged from his fingertips. This caught Wolverine and Rogue totally off-guard.

Danny hit Sabretooth with a huge amount of force to knock him back. He then quickly ran towards Rogue who was still in the truck while the flames of fire were blazing in the back. He touched Rogue and pulled her out with the help of intangibility. Sabretooth comes towards the trio but Scott and Storm invade the fight. Danny sheathed his claws, ears, and tail and fell back with exhaustion. Rogue then noticed that one of Danny's twin dog tags were gone. She noticed Wolverine's were gone too. Rogue quickly fled to safety as Storm and Scott quickly rescued Danny and Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>(This is going to be a looong story ._. I'm only up to twenty minutes of the movie.)<strong>

**Interlude: M A G N E T O ' S L A I R  
><strong>

"Weren't you supposed to bring someone back with you?" Toad commented on Sabretooth. He growled with animosity in response. He enters Magneto's/Erik's lair.

"What happened?" Magneto demanded.

"They knew." He answered simply in two words.

"Charles." Magneto said. His gaze led him to the two dog tags Sabretooth was wearing. Magneto raised his hand and pulled them towards him. He recognized Wolverine's but the other dog tag was unknown.

"Where did you get this one from?" Erik asked Sabretooth.

"They had a boy with them. He wore two dog tags, but I only got one." Magneto observed the print on the dog tag. "_Project XX, Phantom Kitty Cat." _He was a little disturbed by the absurdness of the name but took no notice of it. Phantom Kitty Cat? It just doesn't make any sense.

"Hmm... Where is the mutant now?"

"With _them_." Magneto clutches the dog tag and throws it on the table.

"I have made the first move. That is all they know. Come. The U.N. summit is approaching. Time for our little test." Erik begins walking out of his office. Sabretooth turns to follow him, but goes back to fetch Wolverine's dog-tags.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

Wolverine is lying on examination table, Jean Grey is getting ready. She uses her power to fetch capsule and sticks a needle in to his arm. Wolverine wakes up and attacks, holding her in choke-mode, he lets her go and runs out of the room. He goes into the hallway. _Where is he going? _Logan heard a voice. He spots a compartment with jackets and puts one on. He walks towards the big door at the end before hearing the same voice, a little louder and clearer: _Where are you going? _He looks around defensively. He hides behind a small corner of a wall. Suddenly a door next to him opens. _Over here._ Wolverine decides to trust the voice and stepped in the elevator.

The elevator opens up to another part of the house. He steps in to see a big grand hallway, much more classier than the other one. _Where are you going?...This way...He's over there. _Logan freaks out a little and hides behind another corner of a door. He then thinks the hiding place is compromised and heads towards a door before hearing children:

"Let's go."

"What's your hurry?"

Logan hides behind a column and hears the children climb down the stairs. He sees the children way far away from him and heads towards the grand door and closes it. But he senses he's not alone... he turns around to see Professor Xavier tutoring a class about physics.

"Good morning, Logan. [Turns to children.] I'd like your definition on weak and strong anthropic principles, on my desk on Wednesday, alright? That'll be all." Logan just stares at the man. All the children run towards the door but one girl forgot her bag.

"Bye, Professor." She said.

"Bye, Kitty." He dismissed politely. Logan watches as she just phases through the door. Xavier turns to Wolverine.

"Physics. I'm Charles Xavier. Would you like some breakfast?" He offers.

"Where am I?" Wolverine demanded.

"Westchester, New York. You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention." He explained.

"I don't need medical attention." Logan protested.

"Yes, of course."

"Where's the girl and boy?" Wolverine asked.

"Rogue? She's here. She's fine. As for Danny... I would like to show you later. Right now, settle down." He assured Logan. Logan wasn't so sure but he stuck around it anyways right when the door opened behind him.

"Ah, Logan. I'd like you to meet Orono Monroe, also called Storm. This is Scott Summers,... also called Cyclops." Xavier introduced the duo. Scott sticks out his hand but Wolverine refuses.

"They saved your life. I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey. You're in my School for the Gifted. For Mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto." Charles explained as Jean walked in Xavier's office.

"What's a Magneto? Why can't I see the boy now?" Wolverine asked Professor.

"Peace, my friend. Magneto is a very powerful mutant, who believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabretooth." He replied.

"Sabretooth? [looks at Storm] Storm. [looks at Xavier] What do they call you? "Wheels"? This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Logan snapped quickly, heading out the door to leave this place he thinks is insane. He sees Cyclops isn't moving and pulls him close to him.

"And Cyclops, right? You wanna get out of my way?" Cyclops sizes him up, then looks at Xavier.

"Logan, it's been almost 15 years, hasn't it? Living from day to day, moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are." Logan's expression of confusion and hate began to transform in his face as he hears these words. He let's go of Scott and swiftly faces Charles.

"Shut up." He burst out in a soft almost-whispering voice.

"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers."

"How do you know?"

_You're not the only one with gifts. Where are you going? Where is he going? What are you doing? Over here!_ Logan slowly realizes that Charles is doing that.

"What is this place?" He questioned.

* * *

><p>" Anonymity is a mutant's first chance against the worlds hostility. To the public, we're merely a school for gifted youngsters. Cyclops, Storm and Jean were some of my first students. I protected them, taught them to control their powers and in time, teach others to do the same. The students are mostly runaways. Frightened, alone. Some with gifts so extreme that they've become a danger to themselves and those around them. Like your friend, Rogue. Incapable of physical human contact, probably for the rest of her life, and yet here she is with others her own age... Danny however... he has a very extremely different case. Very similar to yours..." Logan watches as Rogue sees John use a lighter and manipulate the fire into a ball of fiery heat. Bobby counteracts by freezing the ball into pure ice. The ice ball falls and Storm's attention is brought up.<p>

"John." Storm says.

"Sorry." John apologizes.

"I'm Bobby. What's your name?" Bobby whispers to Rogue.

"Rogue." She whispers back.

"What will happen to her?" Wolverine asks Professor X.

" Well, that's up to her. Rejoin the world as an educated young woman, or stay on to teach others, to become what the children affectionately called X-Men." Logan sighs in relief to know that the girl has a bright future. But what happened to Danny they're keeping a mystery to him...

"Welcome to Mutant High." Bobby affectionately greets Rogue.

"But the school is merely our public face. The lower levels, however, are an entirely different matter. When I was a boy, I discovered I had the power to control peoples minds, make them think or do whatever I wanted. When I was 17, I met a young boy man named Eric Lensherr. He, too, had an unusual power. He could create magnetic fields and control metal. Believing that humanity would never accept us. He grew angry and vengeful. He became Magneto. There are mutants out there with incredible powers, Logan, and many who do not share my respect for mankind. If no one equipped to oppose them, humanity's days could be over. I'll make a deal with you, Logan. Give me 48 hours to find out what Magneto wants with you, and I give you my word that I will use all my power to help you piece together what you've lost, and what you're looking for." Charles offered.

"Show me the boy first."

* * *

><p><strong>We're going to stop here, sorry people! I hope you enjoyed this first part!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT! SECOND CHAPTER! Review to reply:**

**lupuspuella101: I chose a cat because as Jeanette9na pointed out, this is a Neko-Danny story. This means that he's been turned into a cat someway somehow. I just adored them all that I wanted to write my own, but with a seriously good twist. So I chose X-men.  
><strong>

**Full summary: Danny wakes up, Amnesia Stricken, no memories of the past on his mind at all. He remembers getting infused with Cat DNA and forcefully tearing apart from his memories. He wanders the Earth when he came upon a bar. There, he met Rogue and agreed to stay together temporarily. Secrets revealed and hitchhiking with Wolverine, they get rescued by Professor X. The true adventure starts there... This was Danny and the X-men's story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom Kitty Kat. Chapter 2: Similarities <strong>

**I N T E R L U D E: A I R P O R T**

A limousine arrives at the road where almost thousands of fans are cheering and holding up signs that say 'against mutants'. He approaches out of the car and held up his hand to the roaring of the crowd. He then aboard the helicopter and it started to fly away.

"Senator, you favor gun registration, yes? Well, some of these so-called children posses more then ten times the destructive force of any handgun...No, I don't see a difference. All I see are weapons in our schools...Well, that's fair enough. All right." Senator Kelly says on the phone.

"So?" Henry asks. Senator Kelly hands Henry the phone.

"It's gonna be close. A vote this loaded is always close."

"What about the U.N. summit? The whole world will be watching. Maybe there's some way you could use that to your advantage." Henry suggested.

"We're Americans, Henry. Let the rest of the damn world deal with mutants in their own way. You know this situation? These mutants? People like this Jean Grey? If it were up to me, I'd lock 'em all away. It's a war. It's the reason people like me exist." Senator Kelly turns to window, but sees nothing but water.

"Where the hell are we?" Senator asks himself. Suddenly, while he's distracted, 'Henry' turns back into Mystique. Senator looks and is shocked to her.

"PILOT!" He roars but Mystique flips on her two hands and uses her feet to knock him unconscious.

"You know, people like you are the reason I was afraid to go to school as a child." Mystique says before joining Toad in the pilot seat. Toad flashes her a smile as they head towards Magneto's Lair.

* * *

><p><strong>X - m e n L a b , E x a m i n a t i o n R o o m<strong>

"He said I was going to see the boy soon. Where is he?" Logan asks Jean as he lays on the examination table. Jean keeps going to work before replying:

"Oh? Who, Danny? He's right over there." She points to the other side of the room where Danny lays on another examination table. He looks knocked out cold though.

"Well? Aren't you gonna let him go?"

"Diagnostics on him are taking forever."

"I'm sorry." Wolverine apologizes.

"For what?"

"If I hurt you." Wolverine says, pointing to Jean's neck. Jean smiled forgivingly.

"So, couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, huh?" Wolverine says, this time it was his turn to smile. Jean gives him a stare before pushing him in the x-ray machine.

* * *

><p><strong>P R E S E N T A T I O N R O O M<strong>

"These two people... they're amazing..." Jean points out to the whole X-men team. She first shows Wolverine's skeleton.

"The metal is an alloy called adamantium. Supposedly indestructible. It's been surgically grafted to his entire skeleton." Jean said as she pointed to the X-ray take of Wolverine.

"How could he have survived a procedure like that?" Storm asked.

"His mutation. He has uncharted regenerative capability which enables him to heal rapidly. This also makes his age impossible to determine. He could very well be older that you, Professor."

"Who did this to him?" Cyclops asked, although no one probably knew the answer.

"He doesn't know. Nor does he remember anything about his life before it happened. Just like Danny's case." Jean said.

"Could those two be connected? We found them at the same time." Storm suggested.

"Experimentation on mutants. It's not unheard of. But I've never seen anything like this before." Xavier said something for the first time after examining Wolverine's whole skeleton structure.

"There's more. Here, is Danny's DNA structure." She said, pulling up a picture of a weird messed up DNA picture. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"It says here that he is half ghost, part cat, and half human." She said, pointed to the weird exotic colors mixed together. She then pointed to the whole thing.

"Not only that, but his DNA has been amplified nine times. I don't know what this does to him, but it doesn't look so good."

"Also like Wolverine, he has adamantium cat's claws, but his whole skeleton was not affected. He has accelerated healing but not as good's as Logan's." She announced.

"This is theoretically impossible. I would've sensed this one in Cerebro. Why doesn't the machine pick him up?" Charles pointed out.

"I honestly don't know, sir. Maybe three-way crossbloods don't show up in Cerebro because he's the first one." Xavier glared at Jean after she made this statement.

"What if he's not going to be the only one? We need to figure out what's going on before..." Xavier started before Cyclops interrupted.

"What about Magneto? What do you think he wants with Logan?"

"I'm not entirely sure it's him Magneto wants." Xavier soberly stated.

* * *

><p><strong>M A G N E T O ' S L A I R <strong>

Senator Kelly is trapped in a chair. Mystique is standing in front of him, Toad is sitting on the side, and Sabretooth behind him. (Bird cooing.) Toad spots the bird, and uses his tongue to catch it and eat.

"YEECH!" Senator Kelly spat out in disgust. He could hear footsteps behind him, knowing very well who's coming down the steps.

"Toad has a wicked tongue, Senator. Just like you." Magneto proclaimed as he continued to walk towards Senator Kelly. Kelly just kept looking down, trying to avoid Magneto's gaze.

"Who are you people? Where's Henry?" He demanded.

"Mr. Guyrich has been dead for quite some time, Senator. But I've had Mystique here keep you company. She takes so many shapes." He playfully joked in a cynical tone. Kelly was so cold, he could see his own breath shiver out as he tried to speak.

"Whatever you do to me, you'll make me right. Every word I've spoken will be confirmed." Senator pointed out. Mystique and Magneto only looked at each other with careless grins on their face. Mystique then turns and starts to leave.

" Are you a God-fearing man, Senator? That's such a strange phrase. I've always thought of God as a teacher; as a bringer of light, wisdom and understanding. You see, I think what you really are afraid of, is me. Me and my kind. The Brotherhood of Mutants..." Magneto turns and walks, using his power to pull Senator Kelly's chair behind him.

"...Though it's not so surprising really. Mankind has always feared what it doesn't understand. Well, don't fear God, Senator, and certainly don't fear me. (Quietly;) Not any more." Magneto finished his short lecture.

"What do you intend to do to me?" He asked as Magneto slowly rised up in his mini elevator into the machine.

"Let's just say God works too slowly." He riddled. Magneto starts the machine, blue light hit Senator Kelly and continues beyond. Magneto's weakened, and the machine stops.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SORRY! I MIGHT update tomorrow since i have no school tomorrow! I WANNA WORK ON SURVIVAL : DANPHANTOMSAPPRENTICE! SORRY!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't worry I tried to make this as long as I could. But not too long xD HUZZAH! I HAVE SNAPPED OUT OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK!  
><strong>

**Full summary: Danny wakes up, Amnesia Stricken, no memories of the past on his mind at all. He remembers getting infused with Cat DNA and forcefully tearing apart from his memories. He wanders the Earth when he came upon a bar. There, he met Rogue and agreed to stay together temporarily. Secrets revealed and hitchhiking with Wolverine, they get rescued by Professor X. The true adventure starts there... This was Danny and the X-men's story.**

**By the way, whoever is reading this story and the others, the other stories are like dead to me xD. I'll probably update The Wolf's Companion sometime before next year... lol but I don't know about the Vampire story. And I'm working on a new story so uh pffft.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>W-O-L-V-E-R-I-N-E-'-S_B-E-D-R-O-O-M<strong>

**Ok, This part is just part of the movie. So you should skip it if you want.  
><strong>

"I think you'll be comfortable here." Jean opened up the bedroom door to Logan and switched on the lights. Logan began to look around the room.

"Where's your room?"

"With Scott, down the hall."

Wolverine opens closet doors.

"Is that your gift? Putting up with that guy?" Logan turned around, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually, I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind."

"Really? What kind of things?"

Jean shuts closet doors behind him with her mind. They both exchange intense glares.

"All kinds of things. I also have some telepathic ability."

"What, like your Professor?"

"Nowhere near that powerful. But he's teaching me to develop it."

"I'm sure he is. So read my mind."

"I'd rather not."

"C'mon. You afraid you might like it?"

"I doubt it."

He looks at her until she finally puts her hands up to his head. Images from the preparations to Wolverine's operation flash by. Jean freaks and stops. She gasps out of the short trance she was in.

"What do you see?"

She turns and sees Cyclops in the doorway.

"Scott. Good night, Logan."

She leaves the room, but Cyclops remains in the doorway.

"You gonna to tell me to stay away from your girl?"

"If I had to do that, she wouldn't be my girl."

"Hmm, well, then I guess you've got nothing to worry about, do you, Cyclops?"

"Yeah, it must burn you up that a boy like me saved your life, huh? Gotta be careful. Might not be there next time. "

Cyclops starts to leave.

"Oh, and Logan - stay away from my girl."

* * *

><p><strong>OOH! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS PART! FULL OF DRAMA AND DANNYNESS!<br>**

***Warning: Attempted Death and a little bit of blood, not a whole lot*  
><strong>

It was night time at Professor Xavier's school. Rogue couldn't sleep, her eyes were glued open and her eyelids just wouldn't go down. Her face was reflecting a shimmering blue light showing the sparkle in her eyes. She hears soft footsteps coming towards the room. Rogue blinked one time before sitting up and seeing a blurry figure coming in through the entrance of her room.

"Huh." Rogue whispered. The blurry figure put his attention on her suddenly. Once Rogue fixed her eyes a bit she saw that it was Danny. Rogue's eyes sparked with curiosity on why and how the 14-year-old half-ghost was doing here.

"Danny?" She whispered before getting a quick nod as an answer. Their gazes drifted towards Wolverine who was currently whispering some things that they couldn't identify from that distance. Rogue neared towards the man but Danny tried to pull her back.

"Don't. I think we should just go back to sleep, I shouldn't be here right now." Danny explained but Rogue was persistent enough to still venture towards the man. Danny sighed in defeat, and joined Rogue as they both wandered towards the man together.

"Logan.." Rogue tried first, making sure her hands didn't directly touch him, she just made them float 2 inches above him.

"Logan," Danny also tried, his hand venturing closer than Rogue's. What they didn't know was that Wolverine was currently having a terrible nightmare, flashes of images in his mind of his operation on his skeleton.

**Suddenly,** he abruptly sat up and pulled his arms apart in a fighting swift deft manner that his unsheathed adamantium claws hit the two nearby people's chest on opposite sides of the bed, _Danny and Rogue_. Both were wide-eyed and gaped at his quick reflex and reaction when suddenly Danny's legs and arms went limp. His eyes were now dull and devoid of life and he seemed as alive as a ragged doll. Rogue however, was still fighting for life and gasped for air, which wasn't coming because her lungs were damaged. After a moment of exchanging intense stares, Wolverine sheathed both claws which instantly made Danny collapse on the floor, already looking dead. Blood began to seep out of the damaged spot in his chest, both green and red like the Christmas colors. Rogue was also about to collapse until Logan held on to her.

"Help me... Somebody **HELP!**" Logan screeched, bewildered by his own actions of reflexes. They both exchanged sad glances when suddenly Rogue began to reach out her hand to Logan's face. When the two collided... Logan began to gasp for air as his life force began to be sucked by Rogue. Rogue's wound was healed just when people showed up in the doorway, Cyclops and Dr. Jean Grey too. They all gave Rogue shocked faces seeing the collapsed Wolverine on the floor of the bedroom.

"Scott, grab a pillow." Storm ordered Scott. But just as Scott began to grab the pillow from the bed, he gasped loudly which caught everyone's attention. Storm gave him a quizzical look.

"Storm, look at this..." Scott pointed to the other side of the bed. Storm's eyes widened at the immediate dead-looking sight of Danny on the floor, his colored blood now venturing towards under the bed. Storm gave Rogue a glare.

"It was an accident." Rogue sadly proclaimed before running out of the room, close to breaking down and crying her tears out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Is Danny really dead? Look closely at the last chapter and you'll see why part of his DNA is weird!)<strong>

**Later that night  
><strong>

"Logan?" Professor asked Logan who was groggily coming out his sleep-like trance.

"Are they both alright?" Logan instantly asked Xavier who gave him a honest sad look.

"Rogue will be alright." He simply stated.

"What about him?" Logan asked again, receiving another sad glare.

"There's not a big chance he's going to make it. It's too late, Logan. He's already close to Death, if possible he's not already dead." Logan instantly grimaced at the statement, feeling guilt blossom in him like a virus.

"What did Rogue-" Logan started before getting interrupted.

"Do to you?" Xavier finished for him.

"Whenever Rogue touches someone, she takes their energy, their life force. In the case of mutants, she absorbs their gifts for a short while. In you case, your ability to heal."

"Oh... I feel like she almost killed me."

"If she'd held out any longer, she could have."

"Where is he?" Logan asked, concerned.

"Follow me," Xavier said, getting up with Logan following him, although his mind was still hazy a little.

* * *

><p><strong>M-A-G-N-E-T-O-'-S_L-A-I-R<strong>**  
><strong>

**These next few parts come from the actual movie, they are not affected since Danny has not met them yet and they don't know about his ACTUAL existence.  
><strong>

Senator Kelly is looking out the prison bars, afraid, frustrated. The door opens. He rests his head on the bars, suddenly he starts squishing through them, he pulls back, amazed. He hears the door again, pushes his head trough the bars.

Magneto and Sabretooth is coming. Magneto uses his powers to open the bars and walks into senator Kelly's cell.

"How are we feeling, Senator? Advanced, I hope." Erik introduces.

He sees that Senator Kelly isn't there.

"Hmm."

Notices the shoes on the floor, looks at the bars, and uses his power to pull the out off the wall. Outside senator Kelly is clutching to the wall, Magneto sticks his head out of the hole.

"What the hell have you done to me?" Senator asked Magneto.

"Senator, this is pointless. Where would you go? Who would take you in now that you're one of us."

Senator Kelly is shocked. Magneto goes back in, Sabretooth tries to pull Senator Kelly back up, but his arm stretches and Sabretooth looses his grip, and Senator Kelly falls down into the sea Sabretooth comes back in holding Senator Kelly's jacket. Magneto is angry and shuts Sabretooth in the cell.

Sabretooth growls fiercely at Magneto in response.

* * *

><p><strong>B E A C H<strong>

Senator Kelly's jelly mass comes to the surface of the water.

A little boy is using a stick to pester a jellyfish.

"Tommy, let it go! Tommy, please let it go! I'm telling mommy." A little girl proclaims at the little boy.

The boy continues, but stops at sight of Senator Kelly coming out of the sea and walking up the beach. People started staring at the weird sand man.

"Is that a mutant?"

" ...of this weeks U.N. summit. With the leaders of over 200 nations attending, the Secret Service has transformed Ellis Island into a veritable Fort Knox for tomorrow night's opening gala. Ellis Island rests less than one mile from the shores of Manhattan..." A woman on TV stated.

Senator Kelly takes some clothes as he exits the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>E-X-A-M-I-N-A-T-I-O-N_R-O-O-M <strong>

"Professor, he's still alive. Barely though." Jean explained when Professor led Logan into the examination room with Danny once again lying on the table, this time looking worse than the last. He looked like he was still fighting for breath and his eyes were closed. He coughed every once in a while but that was it. His body was limp and paralyzed. Logan looked pitifully at him, this was his fault. All of it.

"Kid?" He asked the boy, his voice filled with a tinge of concern. Danny didn't respond though, in fact his chest was now going up and down slower than ever. So was the cardiograph on the heart monitor. Everyone stared at him with deep concern. It was pretty obvious that the kid was about to die in between the next few minutes, it was a miracle that he didn't die already.

Suddenly, the cardiograph when flat... Danny was dead...**(Don't leave, if your really clever you know that we should never kill the main character xD)**. Logan just shamefully closed his eyes. He had killed the boy... Not just his heart sank but everyone else's too.

"I'll leave you to say your prayers." Professor X dismissed as he left Logan alone with his sorrows. Logan just stared blankly at the boy with bitterness in his heart. _It wasn't supposed to be this way... _Minutes passed by while Logan just thought about the events happening until this moment. When suddenly he heard a beep come from the monitor. His head quickly snapped up at the Heart Monitor. Another beep came.

"Huh...?" Another beep. It abruptly started a whole bunch of other beeps until it became it was enough to be considered a normal heart beat rate. Logan widened his eyes as the boy visibly began breathing again. Then he suddenly noticed that the boy's wound was gone. It was as if it was never there. A puzzled expression appeared on his face as his eyebrows creased.

The doors slid open, revealing Jean and Professor coming in.

"Professor...look..." Jean pointed to the heart monitor which was now beeping loud and faster than ever. Professor expression turned into a mixture of curiosity and amazement with a dash of shock. He neared towards Danny, who groaned and flipped over, trying his hardest to come out of consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise, I'm going to update as soon as I can. I promise this time. No, I swear xD<strong>


End file.
